


Nightmare

by DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 20





	Nightmare

Rin's POV

That dream. Well nightmare.

I still can't get over it.

The fact I have to watch my brother die in my arms again and again. Every night.

I still haven't got the courage to tell Yukio about it, I don't know, what his reaction would be like.

I'm scared he would hate me.

But truthfully he should.

1) because I'm an idiot

2) I'm head over heals in love with Yukio.

Yukio's POV

I know there's something wrong with Rin. When I wake up every morning to wake him up, he's already awake as well he doesn't look like he's had a nights sleep. His eyes a red like he's been crying.

Also he's been pulling away like he's scared to tell me something and I can't figure out what he could be do scared to tell me.

I can't lose my older brother I love and care for him to much.

I walked over to Rin. I have to find out what's wrong with him.

"Hey Yukio" Rin said acting like normal.

"Rin are you okay" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask" Rin questioned but I could tell it was an act.

"Because you don't seem to be getting much sleep" I told him.

"Oh" Rin seemed shocked and speechless.

"Rin please tell me what's going on" I asked, well more like demanded.

"Okay, recently I've been having these nightmare about going on a mission with you and then it ends with" Tears were streaming down Rin's face. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me to comfort him.

"You... end... up... dy... dying" Rin stuttered out. I pulled Rin onto my lap hugging him even more.

"Rin I'm never going to leave you" I whispered into his ear.

"Yukio" Rin said quietly.

"Hum"

"I love you" Rin whispered.

"I love you to Rin"


End file.
